


I Saw Thee Weep

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 离开教皇厅前夜，努德内看见奥默里克在花园里。





	I Saw Thee Weep

明日就要前往魔大陆，努德内将房间收拾得好似再也不会归来那样整洁。然后他关上房门，穿过走廊里同僚隐约说话的杂声，朝着花园走去。

他要趁着黄昏到花园里去等待星辰升起，好逐个不漏地与童年时便相知的伙伴们话别。

浅灰色的门廊后是被余晖镀金的石板道，踩在冷硬的地面上，努德内看到在火焰般鲜红的藤蔓被风吹起阴影里，有片洁白如云彩的身影，已经先于他伫立在那面可以看到最多天空的花墙下。

即便隔着相当远的距离，他也能认出那是奥默里克。灿烂的霞光将前辈那头黑发浸染得柔和，暖金色的余辉细密闪耀成不规则的环带，好似神龛前玻璃画里的圣徒头顶最透明的圆圈。

那背影安静得仿佛要融化在暮色里，颀长却单薄的轮廓看起来荒芜又苍凉。奥默里克将自己雕塑般地安放在垂藤与灌木间，缭绕在他周围的冷寂感让周围炽焰般绽放着的朱红也变得莫名萧瑟。

努德内本不想与任何人分享今夜的宁静，可奥默里克的存在对他而言从不意味着打扰。那位前辈虽与他分歧颇多，看似湖与海般泾渭分明，却又共有相连的水域，保持着各自的颜色相依。

于是他没有提前打搅那位前辈的冥想，自然而然地向前走去。

努德内的步声轻得像只猫，奥默里克沉浸在思绪里，没有发现身后的风声中夹杂着些微异样的动静。

已经离得很近了，他们中只隔着两道影子的距离。努德内稍微朝着奥默里克的右侧移步。这样他可以站在那位前辈身边，陪着他看夕阳落尽，然后一同等待星辰升起。

可就在努德内伸出去的脚尖转向的刹那，他看到有滴晶亮的液体自奥默里克的睫毛深处滚落，沿着那山丘般的颧骨，在下颌处闪亮后坠地。

奥默里克惊觉地抬起手，本能地去接那滴泪，却迟了半刻。那晶莹的水珠穿过他的指缝，落下后消失的地方灌木的叶片轻颤，刚好经过的风带动起延绵不绝的细碎窸窣，如共鸣般地回应着持续着良久才停歇。

努德内及时地驻足在原地，将那瞬间见证的泪珠凝固成星辰，珍藏在记忆里最深处的湖底，珍珠般闪耀着照亮尘埃的光辉。

——那可是水般温柔而治愈，冰般坚韧而锋利的前辈，是穿行于壁立万仞的世间游刃有余，面对政敌的指控与异端的暗杀都面不改色的奥默里克。

——而我如今拥有了他的泪，那蓝宝石般的眼里流淌出的清泉，凝结成独属于我的世间最珍贵的冰泪石。

——他甚至不知我悄悄收藏了它。

努德内默不作声地站在奥默里克身后，望着那满目鲜艳的霞彩中负杖而立的白色背影，享受着这因窥破隐秘事而沾染着犯罪感的宁静。

随着落日不带什么温度的太阳光逐渐暗淡，花园里褪去金光的深红色藤蔓蜿蜒着好似血水在墙面上纵横流淌，延伸到地面的枝条在角落里汇聚成即将干涸的溪。

这庭院丰饶美丽，享受着春日永驻的特权，却在今日的黄昏里徒生颓败，好似明日就会凋零般，极尽荼蘼地想要燃尽最后的魂魄。

奥默里克在静默中抬起头来，深沉的叹息过后，他慢慢地转身。目不转睛地凝望着他的努德内及时往前踏了一步。于是奥默里克看见的，便是这位后辈正向自己走来的样子。

“晚上好，努德内！”片刻愣神后，奥默里克微笑着招呼，眼里的海泛着浅浪，柔和得好似夏日里流过草地的清泉。即使未经询问，他也能将努德内来此的意图猜出个大概，“今晚晴朗无云，正是观测繁星的良时。”

“确实是个难得的好天气，”努德内面容沉稳地应着，走到奥默里克的面前才补上问候，“晚上好，学长！”对视时那双蔚蓝的眼睛已无冗余的浪花，只有睫毛根部尚有难以察觉的湿润，好似海边茂密的森林。

轻叹过后，奥默里克望着努德内那平静得决然的表情，“我猜你会在这待上整夜。”他们从未将遥望命途时脑海中隐现的担忧挑明，可同等的觉悟却早已默存于彼此的心。

“嗯，”努德内点头，“如果教皇那边没有其他事呼唤我的话。”

“我想不会有，”奥默里克站立到好友身边与他并肩，视野里的蓝色天幕已经有零星的光点闪烁，依稀可见组成冰天座的那颗最亮的星，“……但愿不会有。”

然后他们不再说话，垂在身边的手被奥默里克握住时，努德内装作不经意地望向那片风中摇曳的灌木。

在那浓烈得刺眼的花叶掩藏下，竟有株纤弱的紫罗兰悄然生长，躲在枝条交错监牢般的影子里，开着圣洁的十字形花朵。

努德内重新抬起来的翠澈眼眸里倒映着星辰无垠。

——希望那滴眼泪滋养的是它。 

2019-04-08


End file.
